twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaring Flash
Flaring Flannghal Flash is a Pegasus pony stallion. He is from Manehattan and now lives relatively close to Ponyville. He was previously a courier and is currently on the Ponyville Weather Team. Other than flying, he has no favorite thing to do, just as long as its fun. He has a bit of anxiety sometimes, but hopefully you can get past that. Flarin is always ready for any sort of adventure and always willing to help another pony in need. Get to know him, and you may discover a lot of things that aren't immediately obvious, and you will learn many things that he only shares with the select ponies who have become his friends.. Personality Flaring Flash or as most call him, Flarin, or Flash, was the best of his class and loves nothing more than flying, especially when at high speed. His friends know him best for his near constant optimism and comedic attitude. Almost everything Flarin does or says, he has to add something silly, "Like the cherry on top of ice cream" his friends say. While being funny is a big part of his personality, he always knows when the time is right to be serious, and when he is serious, he means business. Two important things to note about Flarin is that he can sometimes be hard to understand.. Not everything he does or says is clear.. And sometimes he may make no sense at all. The second thing is that Flarin is very impulsive, if he sees something he wants to do or have.. He will usually just do it or get it.. Flarin loves competition, he loves sports, racing, all of those things. It never matters to him if he wins or loses, he just loves it for what it is. When he has a poor game and his team loses, at the end high hoofs, he high hoofs even harder (Which leads some ponies to actually think he likes losing more than winning). Another thing he loves is adventures and exploring, it doesn't matter if its a small trot through a nearby forest close by to his house, a long trek through the mountains or even just flying miles over Equestrias landscape, adventure is his middle name (well he says it is anyways). One of Flarins key traits is always being eager to find somepony to help, he doesn't care whether its a bag of groceries, helping somepony move, or even down to something small, like smiling. One of Flarins everyday goals is to make somepony elses day better. (Hopefully.) Something Flarin is also known for is his constant goal to overachieve. When something is finished, Flarin wants to continue to make it even better. Flarins friends always say that "he always leaves everything better than he found it, which includes breaking things, if he breaks something, he fixes it, then he makes it even better than it was". While almost all of the time, this is a good thing, but sometimes, Flarin overdoes something just a little bit too much, which gets him into a little trouble at times. Something else about Flarin is his anxiety. When he lived in Manehattan there was a lot of stuff happening, and sometimes he had bad accidents. Some subjects he is touchy about and can have anxiety attacks sometimes. He pretends to get over it and says hes fine.. Just be careful around him. All in all, Flarin loves competition and is always a good sport. He loves adventure and exploring anything. He is always looking for ways to help, and while he is pretty lazy sometimes, he gets the job done, sometimes he gets it done really well, then sometimes he gets it done too well. Cutie Mark and Talent Flarins cutie mark represents his speed. But its not just his phsyical speed, its his mental speed. He is a very quick learner, and adapts to things quickly. So along with flying fast physically, he is fast mentally too. This has brung him to realize that his talent is being fast at everything. (Well, fast.. But not like, faster than everypony at everything) Background 'Childhood and Teens' Flarin's wealthy parents sent him to a private school in which he did well, but he was more interested in flying and fulfilling his dream than education. Flarin wasn't interested in the boring everyday jobs in Manehattan, which led him into getting a job as a courier, which went well with his love and ability to fly through the narrow streets of the crowded city with great dexterity. He loved it. One day, via extreme effort and a lot of luck, Flarin managed to save a pony that was in danger. He had a hero moment, he learned some things that he could do he never knew before and even got his cutie mark in the process. 'Present' Flarin eventually moved from Manehattan to a nice cottage near Ponyville. While he somewhat enjoyed the crowded city because it made flying a challenge for him, he wanted to go somewhere with more open air. He is now currently works as part of the Ponyville Weather Team. Flarin also met the very special mare who lives with him now, Bindi, in Ponyville, and is as happy as can be. Flarin loves Ponyville, he enjoys the nice open air and the very friendly residents. Always looking for an adventure, trying to help and having tons of fun, you will probably see Flarin fly by, don't be scared to say hi or ask for something, because Flarin will be there for anyone. Skills Flarin is probably best known for his extreme agility and high speed. This is thanks to his job as a courier and growing up in Manehattan, bolting through tight alleys and crowds made him very responsive, and his job demanded speed. While Flarin could never reach the speed of Rainbow Dash (but dreams of doing so), who is able to perform a Sonic Rainboom, he is definitely one of the fastest Pegasi out there, and its questionable how many can beat his agility. Worth Mentioning Flarin has a special set of gear, the same color of his coat. He received it years ago from his father when he first became a courier to protect him in the event of an accident, even though it almost never happened. It also adds on to aerodynamics due to the smooth plates of alloy. He doesn't wear it too much now, but he still keeps it dear. You will probably notice Flarin go by not just because of his bright color, but because of the unique trail of lightning he sometimes leaves in his path, (It requires him to reach an appropriate speed) similar to the wonderbolts, but red and yellow, and much more vibrant. Along with this, he seems to leave a motion blur trailing behind as well. What Flarin might be most known for though, is when he takes off at very high speed, he makes a bright flash similar to that of a camera. Much like Rainbow Dash doing a Sonic Rainboom, just not as fast, and doesn't generate a loud sound from him doing so. Just in case you're curious, his middle name: Flannghal is an old Irish name. It means Red Valor. Suiting don't you think? Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters